dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm-Jamal Warner
Malcolm-Jamal Warner (born 18 August 1970) is an American actor, musician, director, producer, writer, and consultant. In 2006, he played Rita's Lawyer on Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances * "Seeing Red" Career '''Television' He is perhaps best known for his role as Theo Huxtable on the sitcom The Cosby Show. His other TV credits include appearances on Matt Houston; Fame; Call to Glory; CBS Storybreak (Host); ABC Afterschool Special; Saturday Night Live (Host); Home Alone: A Kid's Guide to Playing it Safe When On Your Own (Host); A Different World; Tour of Duty; Saturday Morning Videos (Host); The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air; Here and Now; Malcolm & Eddie; Moloney; Sliders; Lyric Cafe (Host); Jeremiah; Stripperella; Listen Up!; The Cleaner; HawthoRNe; Sherri; Special Agent Oso; Community; Reed Between the Lines; Key & Peele; The Michael J. Fox Show; Major Crimes; Sons of Anarchy; American Horror Story: Freak Show; American Crime Story; Suits; Lethal Weapon; Sneaky Pete; Ten Days in the Valley; White Famous; and The Resident. ' '''TV Films His credits for TV films include The Father Clements Story (1987 TV film); Mother's Day (1989 TV film); Tyson (1995 TV film); The Tuskegee Airmen (1995 TV film); True Blue (2010 TV Film); Megachurch Murder (2015 TV film); and 48 Hrs Til Monday (2015 TV film). Films His movie credits include roles in Show Off! How to Be Cool at Parties (1986); The Real Story of Itsy Bitsy Spider (1990); The Earth Day Special (1990); Drop Zone (1994); A Fare to Remember (1998); Restaurant (1998); Reflections: A Story of Redemption (2004 Short); The List (2006); Fool's Gold (2008); Contradictions of a Heart (2009); King of the Underground (2011); Muted (2014 Short); Wannabe (2016 Short); and Shot (2017). Theatre On stage, Warner has starred in the off-Broadway plays Three Ways Home; Cryin' Shame; for which he received the NAACP Theater Award for Best Supporting Actor, Freefall at the Victory Garden Theatre in Chicago, and in A Midsummer Nights' Dream; at the La Jolla Playhouse in California. He received critical acclaim for his West Coast debut of his one-man theatrical production of Love and Other Social Issues. He starred as Dr. John Prentice in Guess Who's Coming to Dinner at Boston’s The Huntington Theatre and at Washington D.C.'s Arena Theater.imbd Discography * The Miles Long Mixtape (2003) * Love & Other Social Issues (2007) Books * Theo and Me: Growing up Okay (1988) - (with Daniel Paisner) Awards Grammy Awards * 2015: Won, "Best Traditional R&B Performance" - "Jesus Children" (with Robert Glasper Experiment featuring Lalah Hathaway) MD Theatre Guide Readers' Choice Awards * 2013: Winner 1st Place, "Best Performance by Lead Actor in a Play" -Doctor John Prentice in Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner at Arena Stage Image Awards * 2012: Won, "Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series" - Reed Between the Lines Young Artist Award * 1985: Won, Best Young Supporting Actor in a Television Comedy Series - The Cosby Show * 1989: Won, Best Young Actor/Actress Ensemble in a Television Comedy, Drama Series or Special - The Cosby Show (shared w/co-stars) * 1990: Won, "Best Young Actor Supporting Role in a Television Series" — The Cosby Show Personal Life Warner was born in Jersey City, New Jersey. His single mother, Pamela, raised him and served as his manager. He was named for Malcolm X and jazz pianist Ahmad Jamal. He attended Agelus Mesa Elementary School. At age nine, he became interested in show business, which led to his enrollment in acting schools. His career as a child performer led him to graduate high school from The Professional Children's School in New York City, New York. He dated Family Matters actress Michelle Thomas, and was at her bedside when she died of cancer in 1998.wikipedia He lives in Los Angeles, CA. Trivia * He is a bass guitar player and a performance poet, and has performed at the National Black Theatre Festival since 2003, in addition to hosting its Poetry Jam. wikipedia * He enjoys playing basketball. * He was a grand Marshall in a Pittsburgh parade in 1985. * He won Celebrity Poker Showdown. (2003)imbd Gallery Malcolm-Jamal Warner 1.jpg Malcolm-Jamal Warner 2.jpg Malcolm-Jamal Warner 3.jpg Malcolm-Jamal Warner 4.png Malcolm-Jamal Warner 5.jpg Malcolm-Jamal Warner 6.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter